The pinball game has a playfield board and a number of pinballs propelled usually one after another onto the board. Located on the board are various kinds of ball objectives and targets which, when struck, register a score. One of these objectives or targets may be a rubber ring or band encircling a set of posts. A switch (or switches) has its blade protruding through an opening in the playfield board and in contact with the rubber band. When the ball strikes the band, the switch is actuated, causing a score to be registered. Also, a kicker device may be associated with the rubber band causing the ball to be rebounded at an increased speed. Usually, a decorative plastic plate is carried by these posts which may be illuminated when the score is registered.
Copending application Ser. No. 959,714, filed Nov. 13, 1978 for POST ASSEMBLY FOR PINBALL GAME discloses a post assembly for a pinball game. The post disclosed in that application has a plurality of outwardly biased legs which could be moved toward one another so that they could be inserted in the opening of the playfield board. A plug is then insertable between the legs from beneath the playfield board for forcing the legs outwardly into frictional engagement with the wall of the opening. While this arrangement provided a tight attachment to the playfield board, it necessitated access to the underside of the playfield board to permit insertion of the plug to complete the assembly.
In this prior arrangement, a lug at the top of the post was fitted through a hole in the associated decorative plastic plate for receiving a push-type fastener, but no means was provided for positive attachment of the lug to the fastener.